Different Valentines : Sunset To Sunrise
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *SORATO* Valentine's Day fic ^_^ On the Valentines after the 02 Xmas, Yama breaks Sora's heart. Next Valentines, he realises just how much he wants Sora. Will they ever be together again? Plz R & R!!! :D


**Hey. Ok, I only wrote this cuz I wanted to write a fic about Valentines... Er yeah, that's about it ^_^ And if ya waiting for me to update my other fics, um, go read the top of my bio page ^_^ It'll explain it all there :) Hope u guys all have a wonderful Valentines this Thrusday! I know I will ;) Wonder what I'm getting... Er sorry, going off track, lol ;) This is a sorato if ya didn't know ;) Plz R & R! No flames... ;)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fifteen year old Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, a freshmen, walked through the halls of Odaiba High. Valentines was tomorrow, and he was dreading that day. Why? Well, because _Valentines_ was tomorrow. Still confused? Last Valentines, he had broken up with his now ex-girlfriend. Well, actually, she had dumped him. 

As he walked, he self-consciously smiled at the girls that were giving him flirtatious smiles, which were, not surprisingly, every single girl he past. As he continued to his locker, to get his book for his next class, History, he couldn't help but think about who he would see there, his ex-girlfriend. They had been together for nearly two months, since last Christmas Eve, but then... 

**_~*Flashback*~_**

_**Valentine's Day**_

__

__"So, I'll see you tonight then, Yama?" Sora Takenouchi smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. 

Matt smiled weakly, "Of course Sor, meet me at Chaos at seven, K?" 

Chaos was Odaiba Jr. High's official hangout. 

"I'll be there" Sora grinned, "'Til then, bye" 

Matt watched as his girlfriend disappeared from view, into the crowd of Jr. High schoolers. He couldn't believe he was going to hurt her tonight, but he was going through with it, he had made a decision. 

"Hey man, what're you standing around here for? Aren't ya gonna go home?" 

Matt turned to his best friend, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. 

"I was just going" Matt said, rather annoyed. 

"Hey, no need to bite my head off, did you and Sora have a little fight or something?" 

Matt noticed that when Tai said Sora's name, his face went down a bit. 

_So, Tai still likes her... He deserves her anyway, he's got courage, something I don't have..._

__"Hello, Matt? Matt!? Yamato!?" Tai waved his arms around frantically. 

"Huh?" Matt replied, jolting out of his thoughts. 

"You just zoned out there for a while..." 

"Oh, sorry... Listen Tai, I gotta go" 

"Yeah, sure, seeya" Tai called out as Matt suddenly ran off. 

Matt finally stopped at the school bus stop where students were lining up to get on. He wasn't going to get on, he walked home. Matt tapped a girl on the back. 

"Hey Sati" Matt grinned. 

The girl grinned back, "Hi Yamato" 

"So anyway, I was thinking, do you wanna meet me at Chaos, around 6:30ish?" 

Sati smirked sexily, "I thought you were dating Takenouchi?" 

"So?" Matt smiled slyly, "Do you care?" 

Sati lifted an eyebrow, looking up at Matt devilishly, 

"Does _this_, answer your question?" 

Sati reached up and grabbed hold of either sides of Matt's shirt collar, pulling him down towards her in an intense kiss. Everybody else gaped at them, and continued to when they pulled apart. 

Matt merely grinned, "Definitely" 

And turned to walk home. Sati called after him, 

"See you tonight, handsome!" 

~*~ 

_Ring ring!_

__It was nearly seven when the phone rang. Sora picked it up. It was Mimi who was just down for a visit from the USA for a while. 

"Sora, oh my god, have you heard!?" 

Sora pulled the phone away from her ear, laughing. 

"Let me guess, some 'ultra cool' boots are on sale?" 

"No! This is _way_ more serious!" 

"It's a suit?" Sora smiled. 

"Sora!" 

"Ok ok, what is it?" 

"Are you still going out with Matt tonight?" Mimi asked abruptly. 

"Huh?" 

"Are you still going out with Matt tonight?" Mimi repeated. 

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked, confused. 

"So you don't know!?" 

"Know what?" Sora asked, getting suspicious. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You don't know!" 

"Know what!?" Sora exclaimed. 

"..." 

"Hello? Mimi?" 

"I'm here... Ok, Sora, don't get all crazy about this or anything ok? I mean, it's _him_, he does this all the time..." 

"Who's him? And why would I go crazy? What's going on?" 

"Ok, Sora, just calm down-" 

"I am calm! But you're making me less so with all this bull shit!" 

"Matt kissed Sati Louzri this afternoon, ok!? Happy?! And he's currently at Chaos with her too!" 

Sora was speechless. 

"Sora... Sora? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 

"I'll talk to you later Mimi, bye" 

Sora hung up. 

_God, I can't believe- I just can't believe he could be such a creep! And here I thought he was so sweet, god dammit, I thought I could be in love with him! But I guess I'm no different from any other girl he's ever dated, I was just his toy. I should've thought it over before deciding to date him, didn't his reputation mean anything to me? Yamato Ishida : Biggest Player On Earth. I should've chose Tai... No, I didn't feel anything for him, and I still don't. If I had chose him, I would of just had lead him on, which is what Matt's been doing to me... I'll show him, we have a date at seven, and I'm still going..._

~*~ 

"So Yamato, just curious, is there a reason why you're cheating on Takenouchi?" Sati asked. 

Matt and Sati were seated on a couch that was in plain view of anyone that came through the front door of Chaos. Matt glanced at the clock on the wall. Two minutes 'til seven. 

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Matt smiled, "I want you" 

Sati giggled, "Well, you're not showing it" 

"Oh?" Matt quirked an eyebrow, "Then we'll see about that" 

Matt pulled Sati closer to him, running his hand up and down her side as she began kissing the side of his mouth. Matt slowly slid Sati into his lap, and began kissing her back. The others in the place, which were practically everybody who saw them this afternoon, gaped again. Matt and Sati were now pressing against each other, and kissing, what seemed to be, passionately. 

It was at that moment that Sora happened to come in. Everyone's eyes landed on her, except for the still kissing 'couple'. The place was dead silent, so Sora's gasp was deadly audible to everyone, including the 'couple'. Sora had knew she would see them together, and she had intended to give Matt a piece of her mind, but she never thought they'd be kissing, and kissing so- so passionate. The sight was too unbearable, all thoughts of settling her score with Matt flew out of her mind, she just couldn't believe he would do this to her. And it didn't help when Matt and Sati pulled apart. Sati had a smirk on her face, and Matt's face didn't change expression, he was smiling. 

_Right on time..._

__Sora turned and fled out of Chaos. She ran blindly past the car park, and bumped into someone. 

"Sora? Sora, what's wrong!?" 

Tai. 

"What's happened!? Why are you crying!?" 

"Tai, let go of me!" 

"First, tell me what's wrong!" 

"Matt! Matt is what's wrong!" 

Sora got loose of Tai's hold, and started running again. 

"Sora!" Tai called after her. 

_Damn, what the hell did Matt do!?_

__Tai ran towards Chaos, he had to talk to Matt. When he walked in, he saw Matt smiling and talking with Sati Louzri. Tai frowned, Sora was just crying and here Matt was smiling? And he was with Sati... 

Tai walked towards Matt. 

"We need to talk, now" Tai stated. 

Matt looked up at Tai. 

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Matt asked. 

Tai leveled him with a glare. 

"Now" 

Matt sighed, and got up from the couch. Tai grabbed him and dragged him towards the door. 

"Later Sati, we're gone" Tai called over his shoulder. 

When they were outside, Matt shook Tai off of him. As he began fixing up his shirt, Tai stared at him. 

"What?" Matt asked, "And you didn't have to wrinkle my shirt" 

Tai rolled his eyes, "What did you do?" 

"What _did_ I do?" Matt asked. 

"Sora was crying" 

"Oh, her..."  
"Yeah, _her_. What did you do?" 

"It was nothing, she merely walked into Chaos and caught me kissing Sati, is all" 

Tai's jaw dropped. Partly because Matt didn't seem in any way affected at all, and because he had _cheated_ on Sora. 

"Is all!? _Is all_!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" 

Matt shrugged. 

"Go after Sora!" Tai ordered. 

"Huh?" Matt asked warily. 

"Go after Sora! She ran towards the park, go after her!" 

"Why?" Matt asked. 

"Why? Why!? What do you mean, 'why?'!? You cheated on her! Apologize, or something!?" 

"But-" 

"Go. Now" 

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked off in the direction of the park. 

_Wow, I should get a noble prize for acting, I've been acting since this afternoon, and nobody has realized that yet_, Matt thought bitterly. 

_I'm sorry Sora, but I had to... I'm a chicken, a wuss, and besides, I don't deserve you..._

_You headed to the park, maybe you're at our newly named tree. Funny how it had just become our tree this morning at the sun rise. And now, I guess, it's not ours anymore..._

__As Matt entered the park, he walked a bit deeper into it and swerved into a dirt path between some bushes. Before he had approached 'their tree', he could hear someone quietly sobbing. 

_Sora..._

__As Sora came into view, he could see that she was standing in front of their sakura tree. He came up behind her, and Sora, sensing another presence, turned around. Her eyes went hard as she saw who it was. 

"Sora-" Matt whispered. 

"Save it Matt" 

Matt cringed at her cold tone, and at the fact that she hadn't called him 'Yama'. 

"I'm sorry" Matt spoke. 

"Didn't I say save it!?" Sora yelled, bending down and picking up a rock. 

Matt eyed the rock, and watched as Sora spun around to the tree. Matt could see the message on the tree, carved by himself just this early morning. It simply writ : 

_Yamato + Sora, _

_ Sunrise to Sunset,_

_ Happy Valentines,_

_ Forever_

And Matt winced as Sora smashed the rock into the tree, onto that spot, over and over again. When she was done, Sora faced Matt again. 

"I know you know this, or maybe you don't since you seem to think cheating is an everyday thing to do, but we're finished" 

Matt simply nodded. Sora threw the rock down, and walked past Matt, following the dirt path. As soon as Sora was gone, Matt looked at the now unreadable message. He stared at it for a while, it was making him think about what he had just lost. Suddenly, he pulled his arm back, and punched that spot. A sharp pain shot up through his knuckles, and spread all over his right arm, making it vibrate a bit, stinging. He pulled his arm back, and examined his hand. It was bleeding, and bits of bark stuck into his skin. Pain, that's what he felt. An even bigger pain, he realized, was the impact of actually losing Sora. And it was all his fault. 

**_~*End Flashback*~_**

__

__Matt reached his locker, and as he was about to open it, Tai and Sora came walking down the hall. And he couldn't help noticing how good Sora looked. She was wearing the usual dark green girls uniform, which resembled somewhat of an army uniform. (A/N It's the uniform you see Jun wearing in 02, cuz Jun's in high school then while they were in Jr. High ^_^) Still, however bad the uniform was, Sora managed to make it look good. 

"Hey Matt" Tai greeted cheerfully. 

"Hey" Matt grinned back. 

Sora however, never felt comfortable with Matt after their break up, so she only managed a flat, 

"Hi" 

"She isn't exactly Miss Talkative" Tai joked, getting a glare from Sora. 

Matt smiled and laughed. Sora squinted her eyes and studied him. 

_How can he act so normal? After everything... It's nearly been a year since we broke up, I thought he'd at least have the decency to show that it affected him! ... God, he looks good, nothing about him changed, except he grew taller and was now 6'3, and he had gotten muscular. But that was it, well, he had only gotten hotter as well... So the guy didn't have any physical defects, so what, it doesn't mean I still like him- Yeah, totally Takenouchi, maybe he's **all right** physically, but mentally, he's a lying cheating scum bag. A creep, a jerk, whatever, he was bad news._

_What is she looking at me like that for?_

__Matt returned to the task at hand : Getting his history book. As he opened his locker, a bunch of heart shaped cards fell out. He heard Tai snigger and bent down to pick them up, As he came back up, he noticed Sora was looking at him weirdly. It made him feel uneasy. 

"Uh, just pre-Valentine's Day cards" Matt chuckled nervously. 

"Dude, today isn't Valentines, it's tomorrow " Tai said. 

"Hey, I said _pre_" 

Matt and Tai laughed, but Sora kind of glared at Matt without actually _glaring_. 

"Uh... We better get to class, huh?" Matt said. 

"Yeah" Tai agreed. 

The threesome headed to history. 

As they reached history, the bell rang. Everyone quickly took their seats. 

"Today class, you are going to work in pairs, I will be partnering you all up. You are to discuss 'history'" The teacher, Mr. Boiju, announced. 

The class groaned. 

"Now now, I'm sure you all will love it. Now for the pairs..." 

Mr. Boiju listed off names after names. Matt ignored him and looked towards Sora. She was laughing at something one of her girl friends were saying. Matt was transfixed on just how beautiful she looked when she laughed. Tai saw Matt looking at her, and snapped Matt out of his thoughts. 

"You know, I never found out why you cheated on her in the first place" Tai whispered. 

Matt looked over at him. 

"It was none of your business" Matt muttered back. 

Tai shrugged, "You two seemed to be so into each other, and you seem right now that you still like her" 

Pause. 

"I don't" Matt finally said, "But you do" 

That caught Tai by surprise. 

"Well yeah, but- Well, I mean, she's your ex-girlfriend, and I'm not going to hook up with her now because of that, I mean, that's the code, right?" 

"Yeah" Matt said slowly, "But if you want to date her, I don't mind, really" 

_You're such a liar, Ishida. If Tai buys this bull, he's-_

__"Serious?" 

_But then again, it was established that you were a 'great actor' nearly a year ago..._

__"Yeah, of course. I don't have any feelings for her, remember, _I _cheated on her" 

Tai bit his lip, "Yeah... And the only reason why I didn't beat you up is because- well, you know" 

"Yeah, I do. Cause you can't beat me up" Matt grinned. 

Tai laughed, "I meant-" 

"I know. Best friends" 

Matt and Tai grinned at each other. 

"Ishida and Takenouchi" Mr. Boiju's voice rang through Matt's head. 

_Shit!,_ Sora thought. 

"Uh?" Matt said, "Am I suppose to go over to Sora, or is she meant to come here?" 

"Well, it looks like Sora isn't moving anytime soon" Tai smirked. 

Matt got out of his seat and headed over to the other side of the room. He took the empty seat next to Sora, where her friend was previously sitting but was now off with her own partner. 

"Hey" Matt started. 

"We've already said hellos in the hallway Matt, we don't have to repeat ourselves" Sora stated. 

"Er, right, sorry" Matt said. 

Sora rolled her eyes. Matt started to get a tinge bit angry. 

"What's wrong with you!?" 

Sora glanced at him sharply, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me" 

"Could of fooled me" Matt muttered. 

"Ok! Do you want to know what's wrong!? Our _history_. I can't believe the way you act! Don't you know what tomorrow is!?" 

"... I'm sorry Sora" Matt said quietly. 

"You know Matt, I cared for you, I _really_ cared for you, and then you go and- and _cheat_ on me with that slut! You know how much that hurt? To be just another one of your flings? But oh, I should feel proud, shouldn't I? Before you 'hooked' up with me, your record of being a boyfriend to one particular girl was four days, but then I blew that record to over a month! Oh yes, I know I should feel good about that!" 

"Sora I-" 

"Don't say anything Matt. You know what you are? _You_ are a lot of things, but most of all, you are a selfish little boy that only cares about himself!" 

Matt sat there, silent, staring at Sora. The finally, he got up. 

"You're right" Matt simply said as he turned away and walked out of the room. 

"Ishida? Yamato Ishida!? Where do you think you're going!?" Mr. Boiju yelled after his lost student. 

~*~ 

Later that night, Matt was hunched over in his chair, trying to write a song... For Sora. She was right about him being selfish. He had only did that stunt with Sati because he wanted Sora to dump him, rather then he dump her. And the only way he knew how to make Sora do that was if she caught him with another girl. That was _his_ way of dealing with girls. And the reason for wanting to break up with Sora in the first place, was because he was selfish. He only cared about himself. He hurt Sora all because of his cowardice. He didn't like it when Sora was becoming too close to him, he still hadn't got the hang of letting people in. That was why he wanted to break up with her. He didn't care about what Sora would feel, he only cared that _he_ was comfortable again without anybody close to him. 

But now, he realized just how much he wanted Sora back, he was a fool to have let her go in the first place. But, did he have a right to try to take her back? Tomorrow was Valentines, and the high school was having a dance, where his band, the Teen-Age Wolves, were to play at. This afternoon, Tai had called and told him that he had asked Sora to it. And she had accepted. He did not want to get between Tai and Sora, but he wanted to make everything all right between _himself_ and Sora. 

**_~*~The Next Day~*~_**

Sora sat in her English class, bored. Everywhere in the room, there were couples. She was getting sick of all of them. Suddenly, a girl came through the door of the classroom. She was holding a basket of roses. 

_Oh great, let's see who get roses this Valentines and who didn't, yippee yay._

Sora watched, half amused and half annoyed at all the girls that began getting so giddy over the fact that someone, possibly a secret admirer, sent them a rose. Sora closed her eyes at the childish girls. When she opened them, she was surprised to find a rose in front of her. 

_Huh? Who would give me a rose?_

Sora checked that it wasn't someone else's, but in the front of the card with the rose, was Sora Takenouchi, written clearly. Sora picked up the card, and opened it. Inside, it writ : 

**_Sora ~_**

**_ I hope you will light up the dance, if not for me, then for everyone else that needs you to, because you are, as for many, my sunrise. Though not every sunrise ends up a pleasant day, you know, I know, that the sun will then set, and a new day, all fresh, will take up in another sunrise..._**

**_ ~ Your friend and fellow Digidestined._**

**__**

**_P.S See you at the dance, Sor. XOXO_**

_Huh? This **can't** be from Matt, can it? Friend... Digidestined... The sunrise, the sunset, and Sor... No, it **must** be from Tai... But, but he doesn't- this isn't his style... Am I **hoping** it's from Matt? Must be... Why would he ever send me this? It **must** be Tai... _

**_~*~Valentine's Dance~*~_**

__

__Matt got off the school stage and headed for the refreshments table. He was beat. The DJ was currently filling in for his band while they had a small break. The night was nearly at an end, and he had watched from the stage as Sora danced with Tai. But right now, his mind was focused on some punch. 

Matt grabbed a cup and downed it all in one gulp. 

"Hey, easy there cowboy" Tai smirked. 

Matt turned to face Tai and Sora. They weren't holding hands or even touching each other, a good sign? 

"Yeah well, you're not sweating like a pig!" Matt cried. 

Tai laughed, "True, true" 

Sora stared at Matt. 

_He still acts like today is all cool, just another blasted day._

__Tai knew that even with everything Matt had said about being over Sora, he wasn't. And he was a hell of a lot sure Sora was not over Matt. And as much as he himself liked Sora, he just couldn't do that to Matt. 

"Hey, why won't you two dance together?" Tai suggested. 

"Huh?" Matt and Sora said as the same time, surprised. 

Tai smirked, "Come one, it's not that hard to understand. Dance with one another" 

Matt looked at Sora questioningly. 

Sora shrugged, "Sure" 

Matt extended his hand, and Sora took it. They walked to the middle of the dance floor, and Matt pulled Sora close to him. The DJ began a slow romantic song, so it was only right that Sora put her arms around Matt's neck, right? She wasn't doing it because she _wanted_ to, no way. 

"Sora?" Matt spoke as he stared into Sora's crimson eyes. 

"Yeah?" Sora murmured, totally focused on Matt's clear azure eyes. 

"I want you to know... I'm sorry for last year, I _was_ being selfish. You were just- just getting too close to me... I guess I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry I hurt you, though why you liked me then, is a mystery to me, because I don't deserve someone like you... Tai deserves you... Oh, and by the way, I hoped you liked the rose..." 

Matt bent his head down and gave Sora a gentle friendly kiss on the cheek, then let go of her and headed back to the stage. 

Sora watched his retreating form. 

_Yama..._

__

__~*~ 

"This is our last song for the night, and I just wrote it last night for a special someone. It's a short one, and it's called, Sunset, Sunrise" Matt's voice rang through the dance. 

Sora looked up onto the stage, and found that Matt was looking directly at her. And then, Matt began to sing. 

_Sunset, Sunrise_

_As beautiful as it may seem,  
As beautiful as it is seen,  
The sunsets not as beautiful  
As the sunrise is as useful  
  
Because when u're feeling down,  
The sun has set away  
Remember the sun will rise again  
To begin a whole new day  
  
When u feel time is up,  
The sun has set and for good  
Remember the sun will rise again  
So I can be with u  
  
When the times are bad,  
U're lonely and afraid  
When u're lost and feeling sad  
Remember what we've made  
  
The sun has risen for the day  
Now the sun has set and gone  
I'll help u walk the rest of the way  
To keep u here and strong  
The sun may set everyday  
But it will rise again  
To brighten up our way  
  
The sun will rise to show me,   
The glow within ur eyes  
So let the sun set for the time  
So soon the sun will rise  
And then... forever in the light  
U'll stay forever mine..._

As the song ended, all the girls cheered, as the guys clapped politely. 

_That song... He wrote it for me?_

__Sora headed towards the stage. When she reached it, she hopped up onto it and headed for the back. She saw Matt there placing his bass in it's case. 

"Hey Matt" Sora said quietly. 

Matt looked up, "Oh, hey Sora" 

He gave her a smile and got up on his feet. 

"That was... That was sweet" Sora smiled. 

"I'm glad you thought so" Matt ginned. 

"Do you want to come for a walk... Yama?" Sora asked. 

"Of course, I'd love to Sor" Matt replied, grinning widely. 

The two walked out of the dance together hand in hand. They walked like that for a while, silently, not even sure where they were headed. At last, they both stopped. In front of the park. Matt cocked his head at Sora. 

"Last time we were here together, things weren't right..." 

"Well then, let's fix that, shall we?" Sora asked smiling, pulling Matt into the park. 

Soon, they came upon the place they were looking for. They both looked at their tree, and the bashed up part of it's trunk that used to bear a message. 

"I think..." Sora started, "That it's time for a fresh start, a new sunrise. What do you think?" 

"I think" Matt smiled, "That we think a like. And look, the sun is setting, ready for another sunrise..." 

Matt bent down and grabbed a stick and began digging at the stump of the tree. Soon enough, he hit something, and he pulled it out. It was his old army knife he had used to carve the old message, which he had also buried here. 

He got back up on his feet, and Sora leaned into him as he began carving another message. When he was finished, it read : 

_Yamato + Sora, _

_ Sunset to Sunrise,_

_ Happy Valentines,_

_ For all eternity_

"A few adjustments" Matt whispered into Sora's ear. 

"And I love it" Sora whispered back. 

"Happy Valentines, Sor" 

"Happy Valentines, Yama"  
"... I love you" 

"I love you too" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Aww, now wasn't this sweet? NOT! Hahaha :) I can't write sweetness for shit, it always turns out corny... O.O O.o Lol :D Well anyway, hope at least some pplz liked this o.O :D Plz review! :) Oh yeah, the song/poem crap (Sunset, sunrise) I used was written by my little sister, it's not mine -_-'**


End file.
